Los ojos celestes
by Upyan
Summary: Y en ese momento los reconoció, si, ya los había visto antes, del color de un cielo nublado
1. El comienzo

**Holiss :D soy yop otra vez pero ahora les traje conmigo una historia de tmnt, descuiden mi otro fic esta en proceso. Okaso entonces... creo que empezare:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , solo me pertenece Yani (abreviatura de Yanina) **

El pequeño Miguel Ángel tenia ganas de jugar, como era de costumbre habían terminado el entrenamiento y tenían el resto del día libre. El único problema era encontrar tener algo con que entretenerse. El pequeño de 10 años recorría entonces el lugar en busca de diversión. Le había preguntado a Donnei si lo podía ayudar en su laboratorio y como siempre este le respondía

-No Mikey aléjate, siempre que me "quieres ayudar" este lugar termina en desastre.

-Te prometo no molestar Donnei por favor.

-No.. ya se, pídele a Leo el seguramente necesitará ayuda

-esta bien ...-dijo el pequeño.

Mikey se dirigió hacia donde estaba Leonado, sabia exactamente que Leo estaría practicando y/o mejorando su ninjutsu. Y lo encontró meditando como siempre. Su hermano mayor escucho perfectamente que Mikey se acercaba hacia el y soltó un leve:

-aghh... que haces aquí Mikey?

-ah yo?... jaja nada solo … solo quería ver si necesitabas ayuda en algo.

-No gracias aquí todo esta bien, pero si por casualidad estas aburrido puedes ver que es lo que hace Raphael seguramente necesitara ayuda, a no ser claro que tengas otras cosas mas importantes que hacer...-Leo sin dejar de tener los ojos cerrados y acto seguido sonrío a su hermano como diciendo -te atrape-

-ah claro bueno gracias por la oferta em... adiós.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el menor de los hermanos se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el segundo mayor, a pesar de que este lo molestara insultara o a veces golpeara el siempre lo admiro como el mas fuerte y un modelo a seguir. Raph se encontraba golpeando su bolsa de boxeo sus golpes aún no eran coordinados pero eran muy fuertes a pesar de tener solo 10 años el hermanito menor se acerco a el con cuidado para no recibir ningún golpe no deseado.

-oye... Raph … ey … oye -Mikey trataba de lograr llamar la atención de el concentrado y pequeño Raphael que no paraba de golpear su adorada bolsa de boxeo.

-¿¡que quieres enano molesto!?-dijo enojado el mayor de los dos, le hablo con tan poca delicadeza que hizo que el pequeño Mikey retrocediera de un salto

-Solo... yo solo... solo

-¿¡Solo que!?, escúpelo ya!

-Solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda en algo

-¿y porque crees que necesitaría tu ayuda?

-No se solo , me dijo Leo que podría...- Mikey fue interrumpido

-Aaaahhh... con que don perfecto me trae molestias a propósito hm...

-no yo solo...

-Ya deja de estorbar ve a jugar en otra parte- Raphael no estaba molesto solo estaba algo tenso por que tubo una pequeña discusión (como le suelen llamar ellos) con su hermano mayor Leonado, y el lo sabía perfectamente así que no dudó en dejar que su hermano golpeara a la bolsa en vez de a el.

Al triste y aburrido Miguel Ángel se le ocurrió una idea, sin que nadie lo viera se dirigió hacia la cocina, creía que cocinar lo haría sentirse mejor , pero cuando iba a tomar del refrigerador un trozo de queso se le resbalo y cayo al suelo , pero cuando lo iba a tomar para tirarlo en la basura, un pequeño ratoncito apareció de entre las sombras y tomo el queso, luego miro a Mikey y salio corriendo.

-Heyy! ese queso me pertenece -dijo el pequeño, pero ya era tarde el diminuto ladronzuelo se había escapado con el trozo de queso en su poder. Sin saberlo Miguel Ángel se alejaba mucho de su alcantarilla y de su familia, pero de esto no se daba cuenta , solo quería perseguir al ratón.

-oye tu, ¡ladrón devuélveme ese queso, es mio! - pero apenas había pronunciado estas palabras el roedor había desaparecido entre unos agujeros.

-ja!, te crees muy astuto ¿verdad?, pues te equivocas- Mikey quiso meter su mano por el hoyo pero su mano no cabía en el, ya dispuesto a rendirse escucho un leve sonido y luego un temblor. El piso estaba temblando , escuchó que algo o alguien se acercaba hacia el cuando quiso voltear sintió que algo lo había empujado, corrección algo lo había golpeado, al darse vuelta vio a una pequeña niña, una humana, que llevaba un caño en la mano, seguramente con eso lo habría golpeado. Se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba, pero lo sabía ocultar muy bien, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran celestes como un cielo nublado, tendría maso menos su misma edad, y no pronunció ninguna palabra, ella aún sostenía en la mano el tubo con el que lo había golpeado , asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella acercándose a el dijo:

-¿que eres?-pero antes de que se acercara más escucho un sonido y se limito a decir - ¡corre!. - y tomándole la mano a Mikey espesaron a correr. Pero cuando casi se habían escapado cuando la niña se cayó y se golpeó la rodilla, al no saber que hacer , la pequeña tortuga siguió a sus instintos y la cargo hasta un lugar seguro, cuando estuvieron a salvo o eso parecía Miguel Angel sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza y luego sus ojos se cerraron.

**Tranquilos , no le sucedió nada malo, este fue mi primer capítulo espero que les alla gustado**


	2. El encapuchado?

**Hola loquillos :D, vine a traerles el siguiente cap., los personajes no me pertenecen solo Yani. Okaso empecemos.**

Miguel Angel se despertó confundido y se encontró con su familia al rededor mirándolo con cara de suspenso y luego de felicidad. Entreabrió los ojos y escuchó.

-¡Esta despierto!- dijo Rafael

-Shhh!, ¿¡no vez que esta cansado!?-susurro un preocupado Leonardo.

-No me digas que hacer Leo , no eres mi jefe.

-No, soy tu hermano mayor

-¡Chicos ya basta!-Dijo Donatello cansado de la discusión – Mikey ¿estas bien?

La pequeña tortuga se froto la cabeza con la mano y bostezó

-Ahh creo que si... pero, ¿que paso?.

Splinter con una vos tranquila y pasiente dijo:

-No te encontramos y pensamos que te habías ido , decidimos ir a buscarte y no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte escuchamos un ruido y te encontramos entre unas rocas, y te trajimos hasta aquí.

La pequeña y confundida tortuga solo podía recordar esos ojos, no lograba quitarse ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

-Pero, y la niña que estaba...-pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Rafael interrumpió.

-¿que niña?, valla golpe te diste, de seguro lo soñaste todo.

No muy complacido por la explicación , se limitó a decir:

-si... eso debió ser.

**5 AÑOS DESPUES **

Las tortugas se dirigían hacia la ciudad para buscar un lugar en donde puedan patinar. Saltaban de edificio en edificio y al mismo tiempo Rafael se interesaba más en algún trasero que patear. En definitiva, todo parecía normal. Entonces Leonardo hizo una señal a sus hermanos para detenerse.

-¿que sucede Leo?- dijo Mikey mirando a su hermano , quien no cambiaba de posición y se mantenía concentrado.

-¿que es? - preguntó Donnie

-Es Víbora Alga y está peleando con … un chico?-dijo Leo confundido.

-Pero no lo habíamos destruido?-dijo el segundo mayor de los 4

-Mmm... Parece que puede reconstruir su cuerpo , brillante -dijo Donnie

-Según veo aquel extraño va ganando

-jaja, genial – dijo Mikey muy feliz

-No es genial, de seguro terminamos salvándolo - dijo Rafael enojado.

-pues vallamos a ver-dijo la tortuga de bandana naranja con entusiasmo

-Mikey no po...- Pero antes de que Donnie pudiera terminar la frase cuando su hermano menor se encontraba siguiendo los rastros y sonidos que provenían del callejón luminoso.-olvídalo. Se oyeron unos rugidos y se vieron unas sombras provenientes del lugar , Mikey se asomó un poco par ver la muestra de combate, el que se encontraba combatiendo contra aquel mutante. Aquel extraño muchacho que no aparentaba más de 15 años se movía ágil y abilidosamente , apenas estaba armado de una espada, pero no era una como las de Leo sino que esta tenía una punta triangular y sin embargo no la usaba mucho, era el utensilio de sus movimientos y golpes , llevaba un saco gris con capucha, que le recubría la cabeza y un pantalón negro , Mikey no logró ver sus ojos porque estaban ocultos en unas gafas que le cubrían gran parte de la cara, sin embargo a Mikey algo le resultaba extraño , no era ninjutsu lo que esta persona misteriosa hacía, sino que era algo muy diferente, hacía todos sus movimientos conforme a la situación. De pronto sus hermanos aparecieron detrás de el, y los 4 observaron los movimientos de aquel chico.

-Wuau observen esos movimientos

-Ese chico parece un jabón -dijo Rafael, y como vio que sus hermanos lo miraban extrañados agrego- porque se le escurre de las manos.

-Es un chico muy ágil -agregó Leonardo .De pronto Víbora Alga golpeó los pies de aquel extraño haciendo que se se cayera, y esto provoco que sus gafas se cayeran y su capucha le destape la cabeza, para la sorpresa de los cuatro se trataba de una chica la que había realizado todas esas acrobacias

-Aaaah, ese chico, no es un chico-dijo Mikey, quien reconoció algo extraño de aquella muchacha, pero se acercó demasiado y los brazos de Víbora Alga lo tomaron de las piernas y lo dejó colgando en el aire.

-Aaaah!-gritó. Sus hermanos fueron al rescate pero no pudieron hacer mucho salvo salvar a su hermanito, pero parecía haber recibido más mutágeno , ya que se veía enorme y fuerte. Al final los cuatro quedaron contra la pared y cuando no había más esperanza, aquella extraña dijo

-Oye tu!, tienes sed?!, ten un poco de agua!-y girando un hidrante roció totalmente a el mutante . En la confusión disparó un garfio volador y lo clavó en su pecho quitándole el corazón del pecho. Las cuatro tortugas levantaron la cabeza y cuando iban a agradecerle a la chica por haberlos salvado, ella se encontraba en la esquina se volteo hacia ellos y disparando su garfio hacia el cielo quedando este clavado el el techo de un edificio desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.


	3. El recuerdo

**Holiiis! , bueno este es el 3º cap. de esta cosa a la que llamo historia xD. Ok disfrutenlo y ... disfrutenlo más. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SALVO LOS QUE SI ME PERTENECEN. LOL **

**El recuerdo**

Era una noche tranquila y las tortugas se encontraban en el patrullaje nocturno. Todo había pasado muy rápido , pero en fin, a Donnie se le había ocurrido la graaaann idea de que cada uno estuviera en manzanas distintas si veía algo extraño usara el "wokie tokie" para llamar a los demás , digo "wokie tokie" porque en realidad estaban utilizando los celulares que Donnie había construido, pero es una forma de decir, ustedes me entienden , que más da , la cosa es que cada uno se encontraba en manzanas distintas y vigilaban así cuatro de ellas . Donnie usaba una especie de "rastreador malvado" , el nombre que le puso Mikey, y como se había dado cuenta en su momento, de que sus hermanos se preguntaban porque , había respondido lo siguiente : Sí , es un rastreador para sujetos malvados así que – pero fue interrumpido por Rafa , quien contestó: por enésima vez, ya entendimos.

Se suponía que todos estaban atentamente vigilando , pero Mikey estaba sumido en sus pensamientos del día anterior.

Flashback de Mikey P.V.O.:

Ella había desaparecido, apenas se fue , volvimos a la alcantarilla querida , nuestro hogar. Ninguno de nosotros había hablado en todo el camino. Yo tampoco, que raro ahora que lo pienso . Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con nuestro amado padre y maestro , el sensei Splinter . Nos preguntó donde habíamos estado y Leo respondió

-Nos encontramos con que Víbora Alga aún esta vivo. Y aún era más grande y fuerte que la última vez.

-Casi nos mata ese tonto – Dijo Rafael, cosa que me pareció muy rara, porque el nunca acepta perder una batalla.

-Pero de la nada se apareció un chico encapuchado y venció solo a Víbora. Aunque no era del todo un chico. Veras- pero de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez... por mi , jeje.

-Era una chica y era genial...- Pero no me di cuenta de que estaba babeando y tenía una cara de tonto magistral. Que incómodo fue eso.

-Interesante- Se limitó a decir el maestro

En ese momento sentí unas ganas incontrolables de hablar con el, de decirle todo lo que me atormentaba, de los recuerdos que tenía, aunque hubiera sido solo un tonto sueño, no , no podía ser, pues si lo era, era el mejor de todos , y el más raro , aunque no mucho recordaba , pero sabía que había algo especial en ella , no tenía idea de lo que pensaba, o si estaba pensando, y sentía que no podía resistir más , hasta que finalmente, sin presentirlo o quererlo siquiera, dije algo que no comprendí en los primeros segundos que pasaron hasta que volví a mí

-¿ Puedo hablar contigo?- Que serio soné jeje. L a verdad ni idea de porqué dije eso, pero lo dije.

-Aaahhh... claro que si , hijo mío, ven- Le pareció extraño que yo ,¡YO! , le preguntara eso , puesto que requería de seriedad, y yo no era del todo "serio".

Lo acompañé hasta donde el me había indicado y con vos profunda me dijo.

-Dime, que te atormenta Miguel Angel - Y ahora que se supone que debía hacer . Vamos cerebro ¡piensa!. De tanto pensar , algo no normal en mí, pensé que me iba a salir humo de los oídos, pero finalmente se me ocurrió algo "decente" que decir... vaya milagro

-Pues verás...- empecé a juguetear con los dedos- yo, nose porque, pero , reconozco algo en esa chica , nose que sea, pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ella, no entiendo nada, pero si se que hay algo especial en ella … tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Hijo mío, pase lo que pase, debes escuchar a tu corazón y debes seguir su camino

Fin de Flashback

Donnie llamó a Leo porque al parecer, había detectado algo con el "rastreador malvado" , así que Mikey y Rafa permanecían en posición, pero como era de esperarse Mikey no estaba del todo concentrado , y se aburría de estar parado, por lo que se sentó en el techo mirando hacia una calle , la cual estaba medio obscura y no tenía salida.

En la calle apareció la responsable de los tormentos de Mikey . Tenía un libro entre sus brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho como si fuera un tesoro. En su cintura llevaba amarrado su "coso ese" , porque la verdad es que se no sabía si era : gancho volador, garfio ancla , etc. , todos esos nombres son muy difíciles de aprender.

Ella caminó hasta un contenedor de basura cerrado y se sentó en él. Miró de un lado a otro , revisando que nadie la observara y a continuación, abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo, el libro se llamaba: "Las ventajas de ser invisible". Mikey observaba detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, sonreía, , se ponía triste, se reía, se enojaba, se sorprendía y hasta lloraba. Parecía una actriz. Corrección , ¡era toda una actriz!.

La tortuga que la observaba volvió a poner cara de idiota. En eso, decidió que tenía que hablarle, a ver de done venía, que le gustaba hacer, y lo más importante , si le gustaba la pizza, entre otras cosas. Por lo que decidió hablarle ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar?..., luego de recordar que había vencido por si sola a Víbora Alga , tragó saliva y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, bueno, era mejor no pensar en eso, solo tenía que armarse de valor y hablar con ella, pero, ¿cómo haría para que sus hermanos no se den cuenta?, pensó en sus bromas más eficientes y entre ellas encontró: ¡Fué la pizza!, no, esa no funcionaría, hmm... ¡ah si! , que tal: ¡Rafa se está muriendo!, no, eso tampoco... . En eso una idea recorrió su cabeza , llamó a Leonardo y le dijo

¿Hola?, ¿Leo?.

Mikey, es obvio que soy yo, ¿ que es lo que quieres?

No … nada ... es solo que ,eemm ...

¿que?, habla rápido Donnie rastreó algo

Es que se me cayó, estem … eeehh la … ¡la kusarigama! , si si eso, se me cayó a la calle

Pero Mikey … te veo desde aquí, la tienes en el bolsillo

ah si … jeje – Mikey tiró la kusarigama a la calle, fingiendo descuido – ups... ahóra ya no esta en mi bolsillo

Pues , porque no... ¡VAS A BUSCARLA!

Ok, ok ... adiós

Mikey dio por finalizada la charla y se volvió a colocar el celular en el bolsillo y ya tenía solucionado el problema, lo que faltaba ahora era simplemente, no meter la pata, es decir, no comportarse como un tonto, o como lo diría Rafa: no ser Mikey... pero, ¿cómo? , como podría no ser él mismo.

Decidió bajar en la esquina y acercarse de a poco y apenas la luz le dio en el rostro , pronunció apenas:

Ho.. hola – pero no pudo continuar , en un segundo se encontraba contra la pared y el brazo derecho de ella lo sostenía en el aire y el izquierdo formaba un puño que estaba a punto de golpearlo, la voz que antes había sonado muy bonita, ahora lo amenazaba.

Deja de segui- no continuó la frase , de repente, su rostro cambió repentinamente y su cara mostraba sorpresa. Soltó Mikey y ambos se miraron atónitos

Yo... te conozco de algún lado - Dijo con amabilidad, acercó su mano para tocarlo . Cuando se contacto la mano de ella con el brazo de él, una chispa brotó en su interior. Mikey se estaba a punto de dar cuenta de porqué su rostro le parecía tan familiar. - pero no recuerdo donde- Y a continuación señoras y señores, lo más extraño de la noche. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de la tortuga, como si pudiera leer su mente a través de ellos, entonces él se dio cuenta de su familiaridad, esos ojos, esos grises y apenas celestes ojos, y en ese momento los reconoció, si, ya los había visto antes, de el color del cielo nublado.

Entonces, la chica transmitió una dulce sonrisa, y en ese momento , se vieron asomados unos brakets en sus dientes ( nota: los brakets , la verdad no se como se escriben jeje , son los aparatos de los dientes, bueno creo que ya saben a que me refiero , ejem... volvamos a la historia.) , uno podría pensar que le quedaría muy mal y parecería una nerd, o algo parecido cofcofDonniecofcof , pero no, a ella le quedaban muy bonitos y la hacían parecer más como una niña.

Sí!, ¡eres tu!- Dijo- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡no estoy loca!, ¡TOMA ESO WILSON!- La chica se alejó un poco de él, pensando que lo había asustado y sin quitar la sonrisa le extendió la mano a modo de saludo – ¡Oh, permíteme presentarme! , mi nombre es Yanina, pero me dicen Yany o Yanys , como tu prefieras ¿y tu como te llamas?

Aaahh...

Tranquilo , yo no muerdo... supongo, bueno, solo cuando me enojo, pero no te asustes

jeje, me llamo Miguel Angel , pero me dicen, Mikey o Mike , como tu prefieras – le tomó la mano para saludarla, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le sudaban

Oh , si lo.. lo siento, me pasa todo el tiempo- Yany bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios , creyendo haberlo arruinado todo

¡no, no , esta bien! a mi también me pasa

En serio- su cara se iluminó - ¡genial! , ¡no soy la única!

¡Yo creí que era el único!

Pues bien, creo que ambos nos equivocamos

Oye y dime, ¿ eres un producto de los kraang , sierto?

¿Conoces a los kraang? - Yany bajó otra vez la cabeza y miró hacia distintos puntos del suelo, con cara de profundo dolor, Mikey se sintió fatal aunque , sin embargo no había hecho nada... que el supiera claro

S...si, digamos que , bueno , tuvieron gran... impacto , sobre mi

Lo, lo siento

No, esta bien, no sabías nada, pero, cambiando de tema, te gusta la

¡¿PIZZA?!

Ah, si jeje, supongo que te gusta, pues , que bueno, es mi desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena preferida

¡La mía también!

Wooaw , tal parece, que tenemos varias cosas en común

Así es

Oye Mikey, creo, que eres mi primer amigo, este, si somos amigos ¿no?

Aah... ah aca ... cla … claro- Mikey sintió pizzas bailando en su corazón acaso una persona y más una chica, quería ser su amiga?, asi porque sí, sin conocerlo ni un poco, ¿alguien no creía que era un tonto?, tantas cosas rondaban en su cabeza , no entendía porque , ella ¡ELLA!, alguien tan genial e inteligente quería ser su amiga.

¿En serio?, ¿no crees que soy una torpe ni extraña?

Creí que pensarías eso de mi, bueno , lo de esxtraño si lo soy

¡No claro que no!, eh visto cosas más extrañas

Yo eh visto a una pizza bailar

… ¿En serio?

Jajaja , no, pero sería genial ¿no crees?

Jajajaja, apuesto a que si- En ese momento, la tortuga de bandana naranja recordó que sus hermanos lo estaban esperando hace más de 10, 20 minutos , más o menos, para que buscara su arma, de seguro estarían realmente preocupados por él, su rostro se desfiguró y su cara tomó preocupación

Que... ¿que tienes?- Yany pensó que había dicho algo malo y puso una cara de preocupación similar a la de Mikey

Debo irme, lo siento, quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero mis hermanos están buscándome

¿Hermanos?, ¿hay más como tú?

Si, pero ahora la verdad es que tengo que irme

claro pe... pero ¿podemos hablar otro día?

¡claro!, ¿a la misma hora mañana?

Claro, adiós

adiós


End file.
